cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla trooper (Red Alert 2)
Tesla troopers are Soviet heavy soldiers used primarily as anti-tank and anti-infantry shock troopers during the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Background Advancements in technology made by the Soviet Union as part of their covert rebuilding program allowed the Tesla coil to be miniaturized into a perfect man-portable form. While early attempts at such a weapon were made and fielded by the Union before, it wasn't until the invention of a Tesla-powered battle suit that its full potential could be reached. The end result is a sealed, insulated combat uniform with a Tesla coil gauntlet, powered by a miniature back-mounted Tesla generator. Typically worn with an insulated jumpsuit underneath and red overalls on top, it is used by specialists in tank warfare, owing to its uncrushability. In a pinch, they can also power up Tesla coils. Deployment history Lt. Eva briefed the commander about Tesla troopers during the occupation of Washington D.C., describing its power against tanks and their ability to power up Tesla coils with their extra energy. This ability was later seen during the Allied liberation of the city. The Tesla trooper was first made available during the Soviets' invasion in New York and played a significant role in Paris, turning the Eiffel Tower into a gigantic Tesla Coil. Game unit Tesla Troopers are best used as a static defense or an escort for an armour column, as they are effective against infantry, yet particularly devastating to enemy tanks (which cannot crush them). Tesla troopers can charge up a Tesla Coil for a slow-recharging, but devastating bolt of increased range and power. If three or more Tesla Troopers charge the same Tesla coil at a time, it will become independent on base power supply. It is best to wait until a Cloning Vat can be built because it will half their price. They can be overwhelmed by G.I.s, though, so they are best to be escorted by Conscripts or Flak troopers. Aftermath After the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets introduced a new design of their Tesla trooper. It was more powerful and cheaper than the old version, but more vulnerable to tanks as it could be crushed by them. They can also no longer charge Tesla Coils. After Cherdenko's trip to 1927, the Tesla troopers were modified and were able to charge Tesla Coils and were uncrushable again. Assessment Pros *Highly effective against infantry, vehicles and even structures. *Cannot be crushed by most vehicles. *Charges up Tesla Coils to increase their power and range. Cons *Slow moving. *Anti-infantry units, especially Attack dogs can kill them easily. *Cannot target aircraft. Selected Quotes Gallery CNCRA2_Tesla_Trooper_In_City.png|Render RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Render.png|Render RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Concept_Art.jpg|Ditto RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Concept_Art_3.jpg|Ditto RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Early_Concept_art.jpg|Ditto Tesla Trooper in New York Invacion.PNG|Tesla Trooper in New York Tesla_Trooper_pewter.jpg|Tesla Trooper pewter figurine featured in RA2 Collector's Edition Tesla.JPG|Tesla Trooper in cutscenes Trivia * The Tesla Trooper bears a striking resemblance to Juggernaut from the X-Men franchise. * In cutscenes, they have bubble glass helmet, but in renders they have a metal helmet with a narrow visor. Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal